La traicion del décimo
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Gokudera Hayato no habia tenido un motivo de existir en este mundo hasta que lo conocio a él, sin pensar que se volveria su razon de vivir y su amor, pero ¿que podia hacer Gokudera contra tres brujas?
1. las brujas

**Ya era hora de corregir esta historia XDD, bueno aquí se las dejo**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

* * *

**LA TRAICION DEL DECIMO Cap. 1: las brujas**

Gokudera Hayato no había tenido un motivo de existir en este mundo hasta que lo conoció a él, sin pensar que se volvería su razón de vivir y su amor, Tsunayoshi Sawada, se había convertido en eso y mucho más para Hayato, y este lo sabia; sabía que Hayato le ama con todo su corazón y devoción, sin saberlo todo Hayato le pertenecía, el alvino ya se le había confesado, y Tsuna estaba pensando en la respuesta o eso pensaba Hayato.

-Reborn!-fue un quejido- ya me canse de entrenar déjame descansar aunque sea ¡un poco! -le decía el chico de pelo café a su tutor.

- OK, solo porque yo también estoy cansado -le decía el bebé bostezando.

-pero si tu no hiciste nada -le reclamaba al bebé mientras se dirigían al comedor.

-buenos días juudaime -le decía muy alegre Hayato.

-buenos días Gokudera-kun -le decía con la mirada gacha algo sonrojado, mientras alguien le había cruzo el brazo por detrás del cuello.

-¡yo!...Tsuna buenos días, buenos días también para Gokudera y para el niño -le decía con una sonrisa impecable.

-YA...YAMAMOTO! MALDITA SEA SUELTA AL JUUDAIME -le decía enojado el peliplata.

-hahaha! Gokudera siempre tan enérgico, ¡oh! Tsuna eso me acuerda que ayer me dijo Kyoko que hoy quería hablar contigo en el comedor -le explicaba alegre el pelinegro, mientras recibía miradas de "te matare ahora, de parte de Gokudera.

-¿¡QUE! ¿Ahora lo dices? -Tsuna salió corriendo al comedor enseguida.

-¡FELIZ! -grito prácticamente Gokudera.

-¿de qué Gokudera? -le respondió confundido y en tono inocente el moreno.

-estaba hablando con el juudaime y tu lograste que me ignorara, INBESIL! -le replico y dio la media vuelta ignorando lo que pudiera decir el ojos miel para defenderse. Hayato se había adelantado para alcanzar al decimo y en la puerta del comedor entre abierta escucho hablar a Kyoko con el juudaime.

-Tsuna se que no es algo fuera de lo normal o tal vez si pero, he visto que Gokudera se comporta más extraño de lo usual contigo, quiero saber ¿si se debe a algo? -le decía Kyoko a Tsuna algo angustiada

-¡oh!...esto...yo -el decimo había comenzado a tartamudear como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba nervioso -es...que...como decirlo... ¡haaa! -tomo aire -Gokudera se me confesó -le dijo por fin a la confundida Kyoko.

-¿¡que! ¿Gokudera enamorado de ti? y que le dijiste, ¿no le dijiste nada cruel verdad? -le dijo la peli castaño.

- ¿Gokudera que haces? -le dijo alguien susurrándole al oído.

-HIIIII! -grito Gokudera de la forma peculiar en la que Tsuna lo hace cuando se sorprende - ¿qué haces aquí Yamamoto? -le dijo exaltado pero en voz baja.

-¿Gokudera-kun estas bien escuche un grito? -le dijo preocupado Tsuna, que se encontraba ya en la puerta.

- efectivamente juudaime yo grite...pero no se preocupe estoy bien,...es solo que Yamamoto me llego por la espalda y me asusto,...es todo juudaime -le decía excusándose el peliplata.

-bien voy con Haru para servir la comida hay que desayunar -dijo muy entusiasta Kyoko, Hayato la miraba con mucho odio, este pensaba que Kyoko también quería tener algo que ver con el decimo y obvio Hayato no lo permitiría.

Al terminar de comer la exquisita y bien preparada comida de las estúpidas mujeres, se retiraron del comedor, para entrenar mas pero...Hayato noto que el decimo se había quedado en el comedor con Kyoko, lo que logro ver fue que Kyoko le daba una caja rosa bien decorada a su juudaime y ambos sonreían con una calidez de futuro noviazgo, tal escena le provoco nauseas a Gokudera y se retiro para no segur viéndolos.

Empezó a vagar por la base Vongola rascándose la cabeza algo molesto por la escena antes descrita y empezó a formular preguntas dignas de Gokudera ¿que se supone que era lo que había visto?, ¿qué le hacía pensar que el juudaime le amaba a él y no a Kyoko?, ¿era capaz el cuerpo de Kyoko aguantar toda la dinamita que Hayato portaba o explotaría en seguida en mil pedazos?, ¿de verdad iba a perder contra una mujer?, contra una bruja, ¿qué hechizo hiso para echarse al juudaime al bolsillo?

Tal vez era la sonrisa de ella, si definitivamente era la sonrisa de Kyoko que embrujaba al juudaime, y no era Kyoko la única bruja que quería al juudaime, también era Haru y uní-san, ¿que podía hacer alguien como Hayato contra esas 3 brujas? ¿Explotarlas a todas en mil pedazos? definitivamente eso no haría feliz al juudaime.

-por eso odio a las mujeres -dijo para sí mismo en voz alta.

* * *

**A primera parte perdonen mi falta de ortografía soy muy mala en eso...**

**Dejan algún review?**

**Ciao Ciao**


	2. la  verdad duele

**YeaH! Corregido espero se disfrute mas así ^**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

* * *

**LA TRAICIÓN DEL DECIMO Cap. 2: La verdad duele**

Bien estaba dicho, Hayato Gokudera odiaba a Kyoko mas de lo que alguna vez odio a su padre, no podía creer que Kyoko le había ganado, el peli plateado estaba destrozado, su razón para vivir se había esfumado para nunca volver; el alvino no sabía cómo había terminado en la cima de un edificio de 30 pisos, de lo que estaba seguro es de que él no tenía motivos para vivir, no después de lo que paso hace unos momentos, el juudaime le había dicho la verdad, una verdad más fría que el mismo hielo.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

_Hayato se encontraba arrinconando al juudaime en la pared, Gokudera le beso sin pensarlo, era un placer que no podía describir...ese placer se convirtió en dolor cuando sintió la bofetada que le dio el juudaime._

-¿por qué hiciste eso? -le dijo algo enojado el peli castaño a su amigo que se estaba en shock con una mano en la mejilla la cual había quedado de color rojo por el golpe.

-no lo sé, lo siento, lo siento mucho juudaime -se agacho hasta el suelo como solía hacerlo cuando se disculpaba.

-Go...Gokudera...deja de hacer eso por favor -le decía apenado por la reacción del chico de pelo plata, y le ayudo a levantarse del piso.- tengo que decirte algo importante -le decía serio el juudaime a su subordinado -veras Gokudera primero que nada lamento haberte pegado, no tengo ningún derecho de hacerlo, pero no debiste besarme.

-si...comprendo, lo siento juudaime, no volverá a pasar -decía con la voz un poco quebrada.

Tomo aire el Vongola decimo y continuo -yo... Desde que te me confesaste, he pensado pero...no en darte una respuesta...sino en la forma más sutil de...de...de decirte que yo...yo soy novio de Kyoko, desde antes de que te me confesaras, quería decírselos a todos pero no podía sin antes decírtelo a ti.

_¿Has sentido mil puñaladas en la espalda y que caes en el frió piso aun vivo y sientes morir poco a poco y con mucho dolor?, pues eso es poco comparado con lo que Hayato Gokudera sentía, el había perdido la vida, le dieron el peor castigo que es perderlo todo, sabes acaso como se siente perderlo todo y que te dejen vivo para que sufras mas la perdida, el alvino nunca pensó en volver a sentir eso después de lo ocurrido con su madre, pero...el peliplata se equivoco, esas palabras lo desgarraron poco apoco, aun con todo ese dolor no lloro enfrente del décimo para no preocuparlo, se aguanto todo._

-Hayato,...espero que me entiendas -le dijo el chico de pelo café, algo preocupado por la expresión que Gokudera tenía en la cara.

-lo entiendo juudaime, que sea feliz es lo único que me importa -le decía serio muy serio Gokudera a su jefe.

Con todo el dolor que sentía Gokudera estaba dispuesto a tirarse...

-soy un imbécil -dijo poniéndose la mano en la cara- yo le jure lealtad eterna al juudaime, pasara lo que pasara, yo prometí ser su mano derecha y que lucharía por ello, no me voy a morir hoy, no aquí, no así, no por esto -el chico tomo aire dio un gran suspiro retrocedió para dirigirse de nuevo al elevador, e ir al primer piso, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido

-yo amare al décimo toda mi vida aunque él no me ame -todas las preguntas que se había hecho ya tenían respuesta, excepto una ¿qué le hacía pensar que el juudaime le amaba a él y no a Kyoko? fuera cual fuera la respuesta, el estaba herido pero decidió no renunciar a la vida y aun que esta ya no tuviera sentido seguiría viviendo;...en fin todo se había derrumbado, Gokudera estaba seguro de que nada iba a ser como antes, pero él se esforzaría por que así fuera, por bienestar del juudaime.

Ya no hay fé ni una pisca de fé.

-fui un imbécil al haberme declarado -se dijo- pero en fin ya todo está hecho -y siguió su rumbo a la base Vongola.

Gokudera sabía que Kami-sama (ósea dios) le enviaría una señal para vivir, ¿cómo lo sabía?, quien sabe pero Gokudera lo sabía.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo, el tercero se llamara FÉ lo más probable es que lo ponga mañana espérenlo.**

**review?**


	3. fé

**Bien sin más aquí tienen este capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

* * *

**LA TRAICIÓN DEL DÉCIMO Cap. 3: fé**

3 meses habían pasado ya, 3 largos meses desde que el juudaime le dijo a Gokudera sobre su relación con Kyoko, no había noche en la que Gokudera pudiera dormir, simplemente el dolor de perderlo más valioso de su vida era insoportable.

Eran 3 meses en los que Gokudera no había parado de fumar empedernidamente, 2 cajas enteras de cigarrillos eran lo que fumaba cada día del mes, le dolía respirar, escupía Sangre al toser, sus pulmones de verdad le dolían; Shamal ya le había dejado muy en claro al peliplata que si no dejaba de fumar de esa manera podía llegar a ser grave su situación.

Yamamoto le había dicho también a Gokudera que dejara de fumar por su propio bien, no había día en que el guardián de la lluvia no se lo dijera, pero a Gokudera le importaba una mierda lo que dijera ese par de estúpidos; Tsuna se lo dijo como sugerencia una vez, tal vez Tsuna sentía que ya no tenía derecho de decirle nada a su guardián de la tormenta.

_Gokudera está soñando con una sonrisa, una linda y cálida sonrisa muy reconfortante, pero él sabe que no le pertenece a su juudaime, si no es del juudaime entonces ¿a quién le pertenece esa sonrisa? _

Se levanta enseguida al sentir que su pecho ardía, y tenía unas ganas tremendas de toser desenfrenadamente, se dirigió al baño enseguida y empezó a toser, 5..., fueron 5 minutos de toser sangre; algo mareado Gokudera se dispuso a ir por agua, sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y coloco su mano en la pared para tener soporte mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, sintió como su cuerpo ya no le respondía y cayó al piso, escucho una voz cálida.

-Gokudera debe de aguantar -dijo la voz que se escuchaba algo varonil.

El doctor Shamal sabia que esto si era algo urgente por lo que acepto atender a Hayato, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba inmóvil el muchacho de pelo plata (siguen en la base Vongola) solo se vía atreves de la ventana de la habitación como Shamal movía sus labios dando órdenes que se cumplían enseguida. Cuando termino salió de la habitación; todo se vía un poco más tranquilo y empezó a dar los informes a los presentes que no eran muchos.

-la buena noticia es que Hayato está vivo y que logramos limpiar un poco sus pulmones...pero hay malas noticias con respecto a su vida -se le vio tomar aliento y suspirar- Hayato está vivo gracias a una maquina, una maquina que le obliga a respirar, si lo desconectamos Hayato moriría al instante porque sus pulmones ya están dañados y no podría respirar por sí solo, necesitamos operarlo inmediatamente, pero la operación es algo riesgosa, lo más probable es que si la operación funciona, todo dependerá de Hayato para vivir, el tendrá que luchar para seguir viviendo, y por lo que sabemos Hayato no quiere seguir viviendo -todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, era un silenció algo pesado.

-¿puedo pasar a verlo? -dijo Yamamoto rompiendo ese silencio áspero.

-claro pasa - le respondió Shamal al moreno.

_Mirarlo ahí entre la vida y la muerte era un trauma para el guardián de la lluvia, ese chico que siempre le gritaba groserías, estaba ahora a punto de irse para siempre, al menos de que tuviera un motivo por cual luchar; coloco una rosas rojas en el florero de al lado y se acerco al que se encontraba inconsciente frente a él, le tomo su mano pálida fuertemente y empezó a llorar._

-Gokudera...no te mueras por favor...por favor lucha por tu vida...te lo suplico -decía llorando en la mano de aquel chico inmóvil -te amo...amo a Gokudera...te amo mucho -se limpio las lágrimas se acercó al chico inmóvil le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-entonces que dicen ¿opero a Hayato o no? -le dijo Shamal a Reborn y a Tsuna.

-¡hazlo! -dijo Reborn.

-MIREN- dijo Yamamoto con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Era casi imposible que Gokudera pudiera abrir los ojos, pero lo hiso; Gokudera solo lograba ver borrosas las lámparas de la habitación, cuando por fin su vista se aclaro logro ver unas hermosas rosas rojas a un costado suyo, eran muy hermosas en verdad. Este dejo de contemplar las rosas y dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde se estaba parte de la familia, miro con asombro a uno en especial al que parecía lloraba de felicidad, porque tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que le hiso tener un escalofríos y Gokudera pensó.

-_seré imbécil, como no lo note antes_ -sintió que sus ojos le pesaban y perdía la conciencia.

Se había desmayado, si Gokudera había encontrado la sonrisa de la persona que no reconoció en sus sueños, siempre le tuvo cerca y nunca lo noto.

-empezaré la operación ahora mismo -dijo algo serio Shamal.

* * *

**Creo que el próximo capítulo es el último haber que surge, espero que les guste XD pobre de mí hermoso Gokudera como lo hago sufrir, no me odien. Si termino hoy el otro capítulo lo subo no me gusta que se quede inconcluso porque yo sé lo que se siente que te dejen a media inspiración y bien picada.**

**¿review?**


	4. si tu saltas, yo salto

**Con esto llegamos a la última parte**

**Los personajes que aparecieron atreves de este fanfic no son míos son propiedad de Akira Amano la historia narrada 100% original de mi mente.**

* * *

**LA TRAICION DEL DECIMO Cap. 4: Si tú saltas, yo salto**

Hayato Gokudera era muy devoto a su religión, era tan devoto como un sacerdote o como las monjas que todos los días van a misa, El alvino era tan devoto al igual que los religiosos, porque creía que su "dios" lo amaba sobre todas las personas, pero era mentira. El juudaime no era un dios, ni alguien que esperaba ser adorado, ni admirado por nadie, sería bueno que los religiosos hubieran caído de ese sueño como lo hiso Gokudera, que dejaran de creer como este lo hiso, por que al igual que ellos Gokudera amenazaba con la mirada aquel que osara ofender al decimo, personas como Gokudera solo podían dejar de admirar a alguien viendo con sus propios ojos lo que era una fría y cruel verdad.

Gokudera Hayato no había amado a nadie como amaba al juudaime, pero era demasiado tarde el juudaime se había enamorado, no había marcha atrás, Tsunayoshi Sawada había desaprovechado la oportunidad de tener a alguien que se desvivía por amarlo, alguien que siempre se encargaba de que no se preocupara por nada, alguien que le daría la seguridad de NUNCA traicionarlo, ni engañarlo, alguien que siempre le diría la verdad y que le daría su vida sin dudarlo dos veces, Tsunayoshi tenia a sus pies a una persona con la que todos soñamos, pero como fuera ya lo había perdido, por que poco a poco Gokudera dejo de amarle para solo serle fiel, porque Kami-sama le envió una luz a las penumbras de Gokudera para mostrarle la salida.

-que bien que Hayato sobrevivió la semana, eso indica que si va a vivir -dijo Shamal a los presentes.

Reborn suspiro de alivio se había quitado el trabajo de buscar otro guardián.

-¿puedo pasar a ver a Gokudera? -dijo Yamamoto muy preocupado.

-lo siento pero por el momento hay que dejar lo descansar un día mas, mañana ya le daré de alta- le dijo el Shamal al moreno, que parecía muy impaciente por hablar su Gokudera.

Yamamoto se había quedado toda la semana cuidándolo para que todo fuera un éxito y no ocurrieran inconvenientes.

Reborn sabia que Gokudera era fuerte y que viviría, pero quería asegurarse de que el moreno dijera lo correcto para que no perdiera la oportunidad de estar con Hayato, además de que seguramente Hayato está muy débil mentalmente y podría aprovecharse de eso (ese Reborn siempre parece malo pero todo lo hace con un propósito).

Fue de mañana se escucho una alarma en la base aparecer Shamal se había despertado temprano para observar el avance del guardián y este no se encontraba en la habitación, Yamamoto que se había quedado en la sala de espera no lo vio, ni lo sintió si quiera, porque ¿a donde podría ir en esas condiciones? ¿A terminar de matarse? espera...a terminar con su sufrimiento, Takeshi empezó a buscarlo como loco por toda la base pero ni rastro del alvino, el guardián de la lluvia escucho un ruido en su cuarto con suerte y era Gokudera, pero ¿qué hacia Gokudera en el cuarto de Takeshi?.

-¿Gokudera?-dijo al abrir la puerta efectivamente Gokudera estaba en la cama de este.

-¿que... que hace...Gokudera...en mi cuarto?-dijo sin creer lo que vía

-es que mi cuarto esta con el juudaime, y ya quería salirme de ese cuarto que me tenia arto y como sabia que tú estabas de imbécil en la sala de espera, me vine para acá por que seguramente era el único cuarto desocupado... ¿algún problema con que este aquí INVESIL? -le dijo Gokudera con cara de fastidio, llevaba una semana en ese cuarto ¿qué esperaban?.

-n...no -dijo sorprendido el moreno -p...pe...Pero se supone que Gokudera debe de estar descansando -le dijo algo nervioso ya que Gokudera no se había percatado de que el traje que le pusieron era muy corto y ni siquiera tenía ropa interior.

-¿que estas mirando intento de samurái? -le dijo con el seño fruncido

-es que Gokudera no tiene ropa interior y se supone que debería tener ¿no?-dijo inocente el muchacho de ojos miel

-¡aHH! -dijo Gokudera mientras volteaba hacia abajo- ES CIERTO INVESIL POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES-le reclamo al moreno mientras le aventaba una almohada como se le ocurría decírselo de esa manera y tan despreocupada.

Después de unos "imbécil", "idiota" y derivados dedicados al moreno, Gokudera encontró un bóxer de Yamamoto, se sentó en la cama un poco más calmado y se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo.

-¿qué estás loco? eso casi mata a Gokudera- le dijo mientras se lo arrebataba.

-oye imbécil! es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiera con ella y si quiero morir lento es muy mi problema -dio en un gruñido.

-entonces Gokudera ¿si se quiere matar?- le dijo algo preocupado el guardián de la lluvia.

-SIII que no es obvio -le dijo mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo, el cual también fue arrebatado por el beisbolista.

-¿qué pasa contigo?-gruño de nuevo y frunció más el seño.

-si Gokudera muere yo también moriré con el -dijo muy decidido el moreno.

-¿QUE ESTAS IDIOTA O QUE? ¡TU NO MERESES MORIR AUN!... MALDITASEA CONTIGO MANIATICO DEL…-gritaba el peliplata- Base...boll -bajo el sonido de sus gritos al ver que el guardián de la lluvia lo miraba de una manera no muy sana.

-NI SE TE OCURRA IDIOTA -advirtió al moreno que parecía ignorar lo que este decía -ES ENSERIO MANIATI...co -Yamamoto sostenía habas manos de Gokudera, con las piernas abiertas, y con el ojos miel enzima, al peliplata se le subieras los colores al rostro y empezó a patalear para poder zafarse de esa situación, que era una invasión a su espacio personal.

-¿QUE HASES INVESIL? suéltame -Yamamoto lo soltó de las manos y desabotono el botón de atrás del cuello de Gokudera, que era lo único que impedía que no se le cayera la ropa, pero al estar acostados se la tubo que quitar como pudo y no fue fácil.

-¿por qué haces esto Yamamoto?-le dijo Gokudera muy rojo

-porque a mí me gusta Gokudera, pero Gokudera no se da cuenta porque solo tienes ojos para Tsuna, pero yo me voy a encargar de que Gokudera olvide su dolor, si Gokudera salta de un edificio yo salto también..., yo sé cómo te sientes porque yo siento lo mismo, yo también me hubiera suicidado hace mucho si no tuviera la esperanza de que algún día tu te dejaras de fijar en Tsuna y te fijaras en mi -le dijo con la típica sonrisa que caracteriza a Yamamoto.

Gokudera solo se quedo anonadado, definitivamente no sabía lo que el idiota sentía por el.

-amo Gokudera y...-alvino puso su dedo índice en la boca de Yamamoto en señal de que guardara silencio, se acerco al maniático y le dio un corto beso.

- ya cállate imbécil- le dijo al terminar el beso.

-Gokudera es cruel -y sin notar cuando lo hiso, Gokudera tenia la lengua de Yamamoto explorándolo y sus labios en los suyos Gokudera cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, coloco sus manos en el pelo negro de su acompañante y lo acerco mas para profundizar en beso, y vaya que Hayato no sabía que el imbécil besara tan bien.

-quítate la ropa -dijo Gokudera al despegarse de ese beso apasionado.

-¿he? ¿Gokudera quiere verme desnudo?-dijo en forma inocentemente burlona.

-QUITATE LA ROPA PORQUE ES SOLO POR HOY -le grito al parecer de enojo pero Yamamoto noto algo de impaciencia en Gokudera, será ¿que Gokudera era mas apasionado de lo que se vía? pero mejor se apresuraba no vaya ser que se le vaya el efecto a Gokudera.

-¿sabes cómo hacer esto no idiota?-le dijo al imbécil que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-entonces muévete o me arrepiento -le dijo Gokudera, el moreno asintió con la cabeza y coloco sus manos en el miembro de Gokudera, el alvino solo dio un leve gemido, Yamamoto empezó a explorar el cuerpo de Gokudera, cada recoveco, mientras besaba, acariciaba y lamia cada parte por donde pasaba, el peliplata se limitaba a gemir pues la paranoia de este le hacía pensar que alguien los podía escuchar.

Vaya que sin tener experiencia el moreno hacia estremecer a Gokudera y le hacía tener a lo que se denomina orgasmos muy placenteros, lo cual era extraño porque eran hombres, además de que sabia moverlo muy bien.

-Ya...Yamamoto...¡Ya!...¡mN!...¡Ya!-le decía a Yamamoto, mientras este cesaba las envestidas que le daba a su compañero.

-¡ha!-respiraba agitado el peliplata, la habitación estaba muy caliente, y la cama llena del delito.

-¿qué te pareció Gokudera? -dijo sonriendo sintió un golpe de una almohada- ¡cállate! imbécil! -Hayato no podía creer que Yamamoto le haya hecho olvidar su dolor...la mala noticia era que la paranoia de Hayato era cierta, Reborn había visto y escuchado todo.

Si al parecer todo iba ser igual gracias a Yamamoto, Gokudera apreciaba a Tsuna igual que antes con una sola diferencia, que lo quería como a un hermano menor, ciertamente Gokudera trataba igual a Yamamoto, a veces Yamamoto creía que Gokudera no había cambiado su forma de pensar en el, pero cuando Gokudera notaba esa cara en Yamamoto se acercaba para susurrarle "tú sabes que te lo compenso en la noche" y Yamamoto solo esperaba ansioso la llegada de la noche.

Reborn había hablado con Tsuna y le dejo en claro todo de lo que se había perdido al rechazar a Gokudera, ahora simplemente Tsuna se arrepentía de no haberlo aceptado pero al final lo único que le importaba a Tsuna era el bienestar de toda su familia eso incluía a Hibari, mañana era el gran día irían a pelear con Byakuran a algo llamado "CHOICE", pero lo bueno es que ya todas la diferencias estaban arregladas.

* * *

**¿Review?**** acepto tomatazos y cuchillos también**

**Es mi segundo fanfic ****no sean tan duros**


End file.
